


I Get Overwhelmed

by sapphic_maul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, idk yet, maybe smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_maul/pseuds/sapphic_maul
Summary: At age 33, after a rigorous four years in private school, two PHDs, and a fairly traumatic childhood, Caleb Widogast would rather spend the rest of his life cooped up in his modest office, grading papers and translating ancient texts, and after a few years at Soltryce Academy, that is what he receives. However, for the past few months, the library he's been stationed in has become overrun with several curious and irritating individuals.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Caleb

**BEFORE**

Ten years.

Ten fucking years of productive school and work and what did he get in return? 

Not peace and quiet, which is what he deserved. 

Instead, the gods repaid him with _morons._

_"This is a well renowned establishment, Dr. Widogast, and I trust you'll do well here. I've heard nothing but good things about your work."_ He thought back to the headmaster's words and rolled his eyes. _And everything was going so well._

It was peaceful for two years. There were hardly any disruptions, aside from the occasional inquiry from Bryce or Astrid, who worked in the offices on either side of him. Also, at the end of each day his roommate Nott would come to collect him, but these were welcome interruptions, since he cared for Nott deeply and tolerated his coworkers. 

Caleb's own personal hell began construction on September 10th at 2:03 PM. 

There was a loud, determined knock at the door. Not unfriendly but also very urgent. It jolted Caleb right out of his studies and he glared forward, dreading whoever was behind this, since it was too early for Nott and his colleagues would never be so brash. _"Ja? Come in."_ The words tasted like bile coming out of his mouth. 

_"Okaaayyyy, Mister. Professor Sir."_ A cartoonish female voice carried through the wood and the knob turned abruptly, the door swinging open in a grandeur fashion, revealing the most ridiculous looking tiefling girl Caleb had ever seen. Her skin was a light blue and her hair an even darker shade of that same color. The curled horns had little silver bells tied to the end and her bright violet eyes. She wore a long flowing green skirt, knee length black boots, and a white t shirt with a lollipop on it. Upon meeting Caleb's gaze, she grinned. _"I'm here to help Mr....."_ She raised her eyebrows theatrically and looked on the palm of her right hand for at least thirty seconds before triumphantly slamming it to her side and looking intently at Caleb' again. _"Mr. Cay-leb!"_

His stomach churned. _"It's doctor. Who- who are you?"_

She placed a hand on the doorway and the other on her hip. _"You do not know who I am, Dr. Mister Caleb? I am... your savior- the last hope for the rebellion. I am the light in the- wait, no!"_ She began to laugh a little bit but still a little panicked as Caleb slowly began to reach for the button to hail security. _"I will be very, very serious. Look at how serious I am."_ She wiggled her eyebrows and even began to _sway_ side to side. _"I am a very serious businesswoman sent to help you with your shit, Dr. Mister Caleb."_

_No. Absolutely not. "I'm- I'm sorry, but there must be some mistake. I don't accept help from students. Or teachers. I do my work alone. It's quite peaceful."_

That awful, happy grin returned to the tiefling's face. _"I work alone."_ She mimicked him in a deep voice. _"You're the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. Don't be so broody, Dr. Mister Caleb."_

_"Please- please leave. There's been some mistake. Who sent you?"_

This tiefling terrified him more by the second. She actually _sat_ in the armchair beside his desk- Nott's armchair. _"Professor Essek. I drew dicks on all his pictures, making sure they covered his face."_ Caleb had to stifle in a laugh for that one. _"He sent me to you cause he's like worried about you being all alone, but allow me to give you some advice Dr. Mister... I think he, like, hates you or something."_

_Damn you, Essek. "No, he's just.... well maybe he does but.... look here, I... I don't really need any help Miss-?"_

As quickly as she sat down, the girl leapt to her feet, giving Caleb an over the top bow before shoving her hand in his face for a handshake. Her face seemed to light up with more of a genuine aura since she walked in the door. _"Hi, I'm Jester!"_

It began with Jester Lavorre. 

If only it had stopped there, but of course it couldn't. There were _more_ of them. 

Jester made to sure to drop by every day from 2-3, but Caleb refused to let her help so she just sat there _talking,_ and it was rarely productive. 

_"Have I told you about The Traveller, Caleb?"_

_"Yes and it's bullshit, but what do you have to say to me about him today, Jester?"_

_"You are such a little butthole, Caleb. Fjord supports me."_

_"Ja, but I am not your boyfriend, so I do not care."_

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

Caleb eventually met Fjord on November 15th at 9:05 AM. It was on one of those days where he saw Jester in the courtyard and made a point to speed walk to the library. It was always a matter of life and death and that particular day shit was dire, since he could tell Jester was about to make him talk to a _new person._ He avoided eye contact and kept walking but damn that Jester for being so quick and eager. Right before he reached the doors, there was a tug at his coat. He slowly turned around, dreading this interaction. _"Caleb, don't be rude. Say hello to Fjord."_

Fjord- a green half orc who looked extremely apologetic on behalf of Jester- gave Caleb a small smile and outstretched his hand. _"Nice to meet ya. Name's Fjord."_

Caleb tried not to look too surprised at the man's strong, southern accent. _"Um... C-Caleb."_

For the rest of the fall semester Jester maintained her daily visits and Caleb only saw Fjord every once in a while but they never spoke beyond a wave or "good morning." 

_"What are you doing for Christmas, Caleb?"_ Jester asked on the final day eagerly.

Caleb frowned. _"I do not celebrate Christmas."_

_"Ooooohhh. Are you Jewish, Caleb?"_

_"No. I just don't really celebrate anything. Me and Nott bake cookies and buy things for ourselves, but that is it."_

Her face lit up. _"Caleb would you like to come to my mother's club for our Christmas party? It will be loads of fun!"_

_"No, but thank you, Jester."_ The invitation warmed Caleb slightly. Yes, Jester was irritating, but she meant well. _"I don't, uh... I don't do well with people. I will see you next month, eh?"_

Jester nodded. _"Mm! So long, Dr. Mister Caleb!"_

* * *

**DECEMBER**

And so winter passed. It was uneventful, but tranquil enough. 

_"It's so nice that the academy gave you a raise this year, Caleb."_ His roommate and closest friend Nott said one evening. _"You work so hard."_

Caleb shrugged. Money these days didn't mean so much to him, not when Nott was out taking all the supplies he needed, but it was nice to have his talent recognized every once in a while. _"Ja. I appreciate your support too, Nott."_

A blush formed on the goblin's cheeks. _"I don't really do much. I just... scrounge around every now and then."_

_"It's more than I would ever ask you to do, schatz. Thank you."_ In their two bedroom apartment rent was cheap and Caleb didn't mind paying full price, since it was next to impossible for goblins to find work anywhere. 

Nott and Caleb had been friends for nearly five years and had lived together since Caleb had started at Soltryce. She had helped him through more than enough over the years and he owed her everything. 

_"It's no problem, Caleb. I love you, you know that right?"_

Caleb smiled. _"Love you too."_

* * *

**JANUARY**

Teachers weren't required to be back on campus until the 8th, but Caleb wanted to settle in a week early. Nott had already gotten back to work in town, so there was no reason for him to stay at home, with no one but their cat, who was particularly moody if both of them weren't there, anyway. 

Caleb's office wasn't _perfect,_ sure, but seeing it after an extended period of time made him unbearably happy. It smelled of old books and printer ink. There were probably five dozen books on each of the four bookshelves he had throughout it and although it was a bit cramped, there was just enough room for Caleb's desk next to window that stared out onto the lawn and three floors up it was a beautiful view, at least when there was no one on campus. 

Snow covered the lawn in a thick, pure white sheet and rolled off the oak trees. It hurt his eyes too much to look at for so long but he kept the blinds up, just to glance over every now and then. 

About five hours into his work he had the syllabus for three different classes done and five essays annotated. He yawned and leaned back in his chair, his head almost hitting the shelf right behind him. It felt good to finally get some work done and in the peace and quiet no less. At ease he turned his head back over towards the window to get another look at the view. _I could get five essays done today too if I-_

_._

_._

_What._

_._

_._

_What the fuck._

_._

_._

It was a week before classes started. 

So why-

Why the _hell_ were there students running around the lawn? 

He moved closer to the window, staring in infuriated awe at these young adults playing in the snow. 

Caleb was somehow unsurprised to see that one of them was a little blue tiefling girl he recognized as Jester Lavorre. Fjord was absent but she seemed friendly enough with the others who accompanied her- a dark skinned woman with a muscular figure and an even more in shape woman with long dark hair streaked with white.

He didn't know why but before he never thought of Jester that had a life or people she cared about. She was just a loose cannon in Caleb's life, but she perfectly fit in others. These other two women looked delighted to be in her company. Within a few moments Caleb found that his annoyance had faded. 

After a few more minutes of watching, he stood up and left the office to get a drink out of the fridge in the lounge downstairs. He knew Bryce kept it stocked during breaks for Caleb and he was grateful for that. 

The building was hauntingly empty. Caleb winced every time his boots hit the cold tile stairs. He let out a huge groan when he reached the second floor. _Only one flight to-_

Caleb froze.

_What the fuck._

Turns out, he wasn't alone in the building. 

_How'd this- How'd this one get in?_

Lounging on one of the couches in the first floor's common area was a lanky lavender tiefling reading a magazine. His deep crimson eyes scanned the pages, fascinated by whatever article he decided to peruse. His pierced tail flicked eagerly. 

Caleb just stood there, shocked by the presence of a _student_ in a closed university building during a holiday. _H- How did he- How-_

Suddenly, the tiefling looked up. 

He looked right at Caleb. 

He smiled. 

Caleb's heart nearly stopped. He could see several tattoos curling out of the neck of the tiefling's black sweater. His face flushed. 

_"Hello there."_

Food could wait. Caleb ran right back up to the third floor and into the security of his office. 


	2. The Mighty Nein ft. Mollymauk Tealeaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so.... I'll add the tags in a bit but there will be campaign one characters in this fic and also some of my own Dnd characters with other PCs and NPCs that have been in stuff i've played so far. I hope you guys like these characters! you don't have to know anything about them prior to reading this. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

**DECEMBER**

* * *

*** JESTER adds user2, user 3, and user 4***

*** JESTER renames the chat THE MIGHTY NEIN* **

**JESTER** **: HELLLOOOOO M9!!!!! WELCOME TO OUR OFFICIAL GROUP CHAT THIS IS, LIKE, TOTALLY, THE COOLEST THING!!!!!!**

***user4 changes name to BEAU***

***user3 changes name to YASHA***

**JESTER: SOOOOO hmmmmm guess i should say some shit since i started, like, this whole thing. first of all practice went so well today!!! we are maybe ten years away from a grammy!! maybe 11!!! all of you guys are the best and Fjord i'm sure you're, like, pretty cool too. sorry u had to miss the first big moment **

***user2 changes name to FJORD***

**FJORD:** **that's quite alright, Jester. i'm in a bit of pain right now- doubt i would've been useful.**

**BEAU:** **AW does the wittle orc man hurt?**

**FJORD:** **so first of all**

**FJORD:** **YES**

**FJORD:** **i cannot believe wisdom teeth even exist in the first place this is fucking awful. i can't even watch a soap commercial without crying**

**YASHA:** **it's the anesthesia, fjord. it'll wear off**

**JESTER:** **UNLESS HE IS CURSED!**

**JESTER:** **wait omg fjord is it the soap commercial where the little orc baby is adopted by the gay human couple and they wash it in the soap????**

*** FJORD is typing* **

**BEAU:** **jester i thought it was gonna be a disaster but you were right we totally crushed it!!! do you have any idea when the next rehearsal will be?**

**JESTER:** **my mom says we can come by whenever molly or the twins aren't doing their shit, which is hardly ever cause they're so famous and shit, but i can probably convince Caduceus to let us use his garage!!!**

**YASHA:** **I was talking to molly and he says that we're welcome to practice at his place**

**JESTER:** **SO SWEET OF HIM I LOVE THAT MOLLY OLLY WOLLY GOLLY**

**BEAU:** **or if you're Fjord.... ya'lly**

**FJORD:** **there's sumn to be said about the delicate story telling.... the way the couple look at the baby.... this poor, dirty abandoned boy with no ties and no sound mind... and then these women look at each other and by the look in their eyes they just KNOW. this baby is gonna live a happy life. the acting is phenomenal and it's just.... it breaks me**

**FJORD:** **also Beau we are no longer friends**

**YASHA:** **i want you to know, fjord, that beau is laughing her ass off rn**

**JESTER:** **FJORD AAAAAWWWW i love that commercial too**

*** BEAU changes FJORD's user to POORDIRTYABANDONEDBOY***

***This user is too long :(***

**BEAU:** **fuck**

**FJORD:** **ALSJHAHAHHAHA**

**JESTER:** **so aaaannnnyyyywaaaayyyy i wanna have us practice at least two more times before the spring semester starts, so we can start that first weekend at da club**

**BEAU:** **did you**

**BEAU:** **i'm sorry but did you just-**

**YASHA:** **she did**

**BEAU:** **jester you just said "da" club?????**

**JESTER:** **molly hates it when i say it too like i don't get it**

**BEAU:** **bc it's fucking stupid!!!!!**

**FJORD:** **i think she's cute when she says it :)**

**YASHA:** **oh, fjord....**

**BEAU:** **stEP BACK i tTHink I'M GONNA vOMIT**

**BEAU:** **oh to be a hetero**

**JESTER:** **:0**

**JESTER:** **we're both bi, beau**

**BEAU:** **whatever**

**FJORD:** **so can we, like, meet after new year's? when i'll be in less pain?**

**JESTER:** **how does next weekend sound???? how about saturday AND sunday?**

**FJORD:** **sure if i'm not dead by then**

**BEAU:** **fuck yeah i'm down!!! we should do something, then.... like a fun little sleepover or whatever. i can't think of a better name, so no one make fun of me**

**YASHA:** **that sounds fun. whatever we end up doing... could molly come?**

**JESTER:** **YASHAAAAAA OF COURSE!!!! :0**

**JESTER:** **he's gonna be sharing a space with Fjord soon anyway, so he should see him at his worst before coming to any conclusions**

**FJORD:** **jester NO I NEED THIS I CANNOT BLOW IT**

**YASHA:** **molly will love you, fjord. he loves everyone**

**BEAU:** **he hasn't met fjord tho**

**FJORD:** **I WILL KILL YOUR ELDEST CHILD IN COMBAT**

*** FJORD has been removed from THE MIGHTY NEIN***

***Uh-Oh! Conduct has been breached!***

**BEAU:** **ARE YOU- OH MY FUCKING GOD DID FJORD JUST GET KICKED OUT FOR THREATENING MY CHILD THAT DOESN'T EXIST?**

**BEAU:** **jester omg what parental shit do u have up?**

**JESTER:** **the kind we need**

**BEAU:** **??????**

**YASHA:** **????? is this a george orwell novel?**

**JESTER:** **maybe who knows**

* * *

**JANUARY**

* * *

**PRIVATE EXCHANGE**

**MOLLY:** **yasha..... yasha i failed to mention this earlier, seeing as how we were literally run off campus, but I saw a VERY attractive man in the history building. like... WEIRDLY attractive**

**YASHA:** **oh???? a teacher or???**

**MOLLY:** **i'm fairly certain- he looked a little older but FUCK was he handsome- i'm in love**

**YASHA:** **like the time you met Tamora? and Vex? oh, and also Vax?**

**MOLLY:** **i thought we said we wouldn't speak of that**

**YASHA:** **i think it's fucking hilarious but**

**YASHA:** **i'm sure this isn't the same- i doubt there are three different "weirdly attractive" professors that look the exact same, but.... then again, think of where we go to school**

**MOLLY:** **THEY LOOK SO SIMILAR YASHA.... HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW TWO OF THEM WERE TWINS AND THEN THE OTHER WAS JUST FUCKING WITH ME???**

**YASHA:** **idk??? use your brain??? they all sound completely different. Vex and Vax are, first of all, a girl and a guy, and then Tamora is... well, uh.... you know**

**MOLLY:** **i didn't know and now i know and i have the WOUND to prove it**

**YASHA:** **i doubt she remembers it, molly**

**MOLLY:** **she's a regular, Yasha... she remembers.**

**MOLLY:** **can i talk about dreamy professor mess some more?**

**YASHA:** **you may**

**MOLLY:** **he didn't say a word, yasha, but he BLUSHED I KNOW A BOTTOM WHENI SEE ONE**

**YASHA:** **you are often good at that sort of thing. what did he look like**

**MOLLY:** **oh yasha where does one begin??? how do i describe this disheveled sexy man????**

**YASHA:** **oh, i'm sure you'll find a way**

* * *

Molly smiled, eyes fixated on the screen, dismissive of the occasional bumps in the road that this particular taxi driver took no notice of. In fact, Molly was certain they were going 50 in a 35 but that was to be expected downtown. No one ever gave a shit,especially this late in the evening. He’d been so busy going through new numbers throughout the break, he had forgotten how much he missed Yasha whenever she went away. This past weekend had been exhilarating, getting to see her after nearly a month and now he knew some of her other friends as well, including Fjord, his future roommate. 

_“This is Fjord…. You’ve kind of met him, but like… not really I guess.”_

_“Thank you for the charming introduction, Yasha.”_ Molly had winked at his awkward yet stunning friend and slapped the half-orc man on the shoulder. _“I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf- Molly to my friends. That’s you, I hope.”_

_“Y- Yeah, I’m lookin’ forward to it.”_ Fjord stiffened a bit and shook Molly’s hand stiffly. _Why is he acting like this is a job interview? “Yasha’s told us great things.”_

Molly raised an eyebrow. _“Oh, really? Fascinating. You’ll have to indulge me at some point.”_

This group of oddities called themselves The Mighty Nein, which made no sense- there were four of them. The spelling was hella confusing and he actually had to sit Jester down and ask her to clarify. _“So… why Nein? It’s very odd.”_

The blue tiefling rolled her eyes theatrically. _“Oh, Molly… don’t you know? It’s part of our charm.”_ She flashed a mischievous grin. _“In all seriousness for the most part, though, I kinda did it as a gift for someone.”_

_“Oh? Someone in the band?”_

Jester sighed. _“No. There’s this grumpy doctor professor guy I hung out with a lot last semester and even though his office smelled and he was grumpy and German. I liked him a lot. He listened to me and shit and sometimes that’s why a girl needs, you know? Anyway, sometimes when I tried to help him work he’d just go ‘NEIN! NEIN! GET AWAY! NEIN!’ He wasn’t_ mad, _just weird. I thought it was funny and well….”_ She winked. _“The Mighty Nein.”_

A cute story, Molly thought. _“Does this guy know about the band?”_

_“Oh of course not! I’m going to tell him this semester and invite him to our first show! I doubt he’ll come, but… it’s worth a try.”_

Molly was instantly charmed by Jester and her ceaseless optimism. She had to be special, if Yasha befriended her. 

“Hey, fairy! We’re here! Pay up and get the fuck outta my cab!” Smiling cynically at the older human male driving the taxic, Molly pulled himself out of the door, threw some bills in change in the back seat, and flipped the driver off as he drove away. _Asshole,_ he smirked, pulling his puffy crimson winter coat tighter around his waist as he began to walk towards the largest and brightest building in all of the Innerstead Sprawl. 

_Home._ The flashing lights and blaring music beckoned to him. 

_The Invulnerable Vagrant._

  
  


As expected, it was mass chaos inside. Security and performers alike were rushing around, trying to get their bearings and find their new partners for the season. 

Like most entertainment establishments, The Invulnerable Vagrant attracted a particular subset of people- they came for the twins’ acrobatics, Toya and Scanlan’s wonderful singing, and Molly’s- well, Molly’s “after dark” routines. He sang and danced with the others, yes, but after midnight when the more specific clientele arrived, he could show his true colors as he’d shed whatever clothing he had and flaunt it _all_ onstage for three glorious hours.

“Molly! Hey, Molly! C’mere a sec!” Molly scoffed when he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him. He turned towards the right of the lobby to see a young gnome with slicked back brown hair waving at him, dragging a ridiculously tall human male by the hand. 

“Ah, Scanlan… who’s this? Your latest victim?” Molly bit back a laugh as he saw the human blush fervently. “Little tall for you, right?” 

Scanlan wagged a finger at the tiefling disapprovingly. “Tealeaf…. You underestimate my power. But that’s beside the point. This... “ He grinned up at the young man who towered above him. “This is Lukas. He’s the new guy.” 

Lukas- aforementioned tall as hell human man- had disheveled silver hair, tired blue eyes, and a faint scar running across the right side of his face. Molly nearly failed at stifling a laugh, noticing that this man wore loose gray sweatpants and an even looser black Beatles t-shirt. He threw up a nervous peace sign. “Heya… Um… Um, I… It’s an honor. I’ve , uh…. I’ve seen you perform a few times and I gotta say… You’re like, um… You’re really good.” Uneasy jazz hands succeeded the peace sign and he anxiously scratched at his stubble. “I like your, um… You. Your style. You. Yeah.” 

Molly chuckled. “Well, Lukas… It’s a pleasure.” He took Lukas’s hand, placing a light kiss on his fingers, causing the boy to go pale in fear or lust, but Molly would put his money on the latter. “What’s your act?” 

The young man’s face lit up. “I’m a singer! Well…. Hopefully. I will be. Yeah, soon! I’m about to audition for a slot and Scanlan here has already put in a good word for me!” 

Scanlan suddenly winced. “Oh, shit! We’ve got five minutes. Shit, fuck… Nice to see you, Molly! Welcome back!” He pulled a scared out of his goddamn mind Lukas away, barking at everyone on the way to the backstage area. “Get out of our way! This boy has to meet The Ruby of The Sea and blow her tits off! Make way for the next Phil Collins!” 

_Poor boy. Some things never change._ Fresh blood always looked scared out of their minds, but for some that was only a fleeting moment before complete joy overtakes that feeling, when they realize that performing is what they want to do for the rest of their life. Molly glanced at the time on his phone- thirty minutes until his rehearsal. _Time for a drink,_ he grinned, making a point to sashay over to where the bar was- up the velvet stairs, overlooking the main performance area- a beautiful, vintage opera house, hooked with modern black lights and multiple dancer poles. Molly sighed, nearly falling on one of the bar stools, looking up at the bartender with a cocky grin. “Don’t think I’ve seen you here before- so many new faces.” 

The bartender- a portly middle aged man with curly red hair and twinkling blue eyes- was staring wide eyed at Molly, a goofy smile on his face, as he wiped the counter space in front of him in a continuous circular motion. “Hello! My name is Fern,” he chirped in a ( _Norweigien???_ Molly thinks) accent. 

“Well hello, Fern. The name’s Mollymauk Tealeaf- Molly to my friends,” Molly winked. “Give me just… whiskey on the rocks. I need enough to really get me going, you know?” 

Fern placed the rag down and without taking his eyes off Molly for a moment, seemed to just lower himself behind the bar, like he was standing on a lift. _Strange._ Normally Pumat Sol was the bartender here, but Molly had heard that Pumat Prime was trying to open a joint coffee shop/bookstore in the Tri-Spires. 

_“Welcome, old friends and newcomers alike! Welcome to our first round of auditions for the season!”_ Molly’s heart warmed a little at the sight of Gustav- arms wide and face beaming, as he addressed the audience and potential future staff. _“First up, we have a young man who hails all the way from Whitestone- Lukas Alexander!”_

Molly took his eyes away from the stage to see Fern- who had risen again like a zombie from the crypt- arm outstretched, holding the glass of whiskey, still grinning. “Thank you, Fern.” Molly nodded, taking the glass urgently but not rudely. Tilting it back, he sighed at the warm, satisfying taste. “Fuck, that’s fantastic.” He muttered, smirking at the spacey bartender, who had gone back to wiping the counter space in front of him. 

_Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'_

_And it sounds just like a song_

_I want more berries and that summer feelin'_

_It's so wonderful and warm_

  
  


Leaning back, Molly grinned. _I’m glad he’s started off on the right foot._ The boy Lukas had a strong, lush voice, and Molly closed his eyes taking this moment in- the first step of this boy’s journey. 

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_I don't know if I could ever go without_

_I'm just thinking out loud_

_I don't know if I could ever go without_

_Watermelon sugar high_

“Say, Fern….” hunching forward, Molly made eye contact with the bartender once more. It wasn’t difficult. “What’s your act? Just drinks?” 

Surprisingly, Fern had moved on from the counter to wiping the inside of one glass in that same continuous motion. He shrugged, several strands of his auburn hair falling in front of his face. Molly’s heart beat a little faster. It made him think of the professor he saw a few hours ago in the history building. He had the same color hair- like fire and autumn. He had those same color eyes as well but they weren’t inviting or empty. 

They were frightened- frightened and skeptical of everything. 

_Strawberries on a summer evenin'_

_Baby, you're the end of June_

_I want your belly and that summer feelin'_

_Getting washed away in you_

Molly’s phone buzzed. Winking once more at Fern, he pulled it out, smiling to see another text from Yasha. 

**YASHA:** **if you’re so in love with him, i’ll try to keep an eye out this semester. I’m taking some history of german magic class or whatever. It’s a requirement.**

 **MOLLY:** **you mean it, yasha???? Would you help a poor man find love???**

 **YASHA:** **i will help a poor man make friends, but yeah. That too. I’ll see you monday~ i missed you, molly**

_I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it_

_Watermelon sugar high_

_Yes,_ Molly thought, gesturing to Fern for another round of whiskey and seeing the relief and pride swell in Lukas’s eyes as the crowd erupted in applause. _This is nice._ He had nothing but good things to look forward to- months performing alongside Yasha and her friends, a new, incredible friendship with his new roommate, and hopefully something a bit more than just a glance at some strangely attractive looking professor. Perhaps this was a time for something more. 

_It’s good to be home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhhh!!!!! i'm so excited for this fic!!!!!! i hope u guys enjoy the original characters here and are excited for what's to come! i may end up updating weekly or twice a week depending on my work load but we'll see. this fic is gonna have a killer playlist i'm building it now as well and it'll have every song featured on here! this is a very music-oriented fic
> 
> Until next time,  
> Lisa Kay


End file.
